


Come What May

by MegaKlaine



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Reaction, Romance, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 09:31:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaKlaine/pseuds/MegaKlaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy romance. This is the story of Blaine proposing to Kurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come What May

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted here on tumblr: http://iamklainelocked.tumblr.com/post/47881465350/so-this-is-my-fic-inspired-by-last

He was only ever meant to be a mentor. Someone to help the new kid get used to life at Dalton. Blaine had never expected this new kid to be the one guy he loved and would always love forever.

 

Kurt Hummel. He was certainly something special. He was the kindest, sweetest, most caring guy Blaine had ever met. He always put family first, and now… That would include him.

The proposal had many stages, first, he needed to talk to Burt. The conversation had been surprisingly easy, and when he asked, “Burt, May I ask for your sons hand in marriage?” He had expected a lecture over how he was to young. How Kurt was to young. Not a huge smile, hug and a father crying as he replied with a “Welcome to the family, Blaine”

Second step, the ring. It had taken forever to choose the right ring. It had to be perfect. For Kurt. And it was. The ring itself would symbolize this day forever.Their everlasting love and commitment. That Kurt was his, and he was Kurt’s until the end of time.

The third step  was the biggest leap Blaine Anderson would ever take in his life. With his knee bent, his eyes focused up to Kurt’s, he fumbled with the box. Pulling it out of his pocket he took a deep breath. This was it. Opening the box to reveal the ring, he smiled, his face lighting up.

“There’s a moment when you say to yourself, “Oh, there you are, I’ve been looking for you forever”. I had that moment three years ago in the Dalton choir room about you. You move me, Kurt.  And with this ring, I’d get to spend the rest of my life with you.”

“Will you marry me?”

He waited, Kurt frozen in place, his mouth dropped, his blue eyes focused on Blaine. A tear began to roll down his cheek. His face going from shocked to a smile.

“Yes. Yes-Blaine” 

Blaine stood up quickly and wrapped his arms around Kurt in a hug, blushing as he stepped back to slide the ring onto Kurt’s hand. A smile on both of their faces as he lent in and they shared their first kiss as fiances. The End.

“Daddy, I want to hear more.”

Blaine chuckled, his eyes soft. “Elizabeth sweaty, it’s time for bed.”

“But Daddy.” she pouted, looking at Blaine, and then turning her head to the her left.

“Papa, will you tell me more?”

Kurt smiled, his eyes going from their daughter to Blaine.

“Elizabeth, you’ve heard these stories before. Your father said it was time for bed”

“But Papa, you tell the best stories about your wedding. Please Papa? Daddy? Please?”

They couldn’t say no to their little girl. They’d never past up the opportunity to recall their best night of their lives, the vows they made, the song they shared, and the love that they would always have. With their little girl sandwiched between them, Kurt smiled at Blaine, then back down at Elizabeth.

“This is a story about to lovers. Lovers that where perfect together, but got pulled apart. They lost, and fought, not only against each other, but the world. In the end though, all that matters, is they won. Their love is so strong that it will last until the end of time.”


End file.
